Just say something nice
by silentfyre
Summary: Started off as a short story, now has several chapters. Baird is having a conversation with himself in his head about his feelings for Sam. Turns out Sam is having similar thoughts. Rated T for some language and innuendo
1. Chapter 1

'She drives me crazy. She's loud and obnoxious and never misses an opportunity to show me up'

'_so why can't you get her out of your head'_

'Um. . I just told you, she loud and obno . . .'

'_Yeah yeah you said that already'_

'It's not that I don't like her'

'_no you do like her, you really like her'_

'You don't know what you're talking about, I don't even think she's attractive'

_'really? Why have I caught you staring at her legs more than once'_

'because I'm a man, I've probably stared at Anya's legs a few times to'

_'that's bullshit. You're staring at her right now'_

'I didn't even notice she was there'

_'Whatever. Why don't you go over and talk to her. Say something nice'_

'Nice? Why in the hell would I do that?'

_'Because she may like you a little more if you do'_

'OK. Even if I do think of something nice to say, she's not gonna buy that. She'll think I have some angle"

_'You do, you're trying to get laid . . .'_

'Whoa lets not jump ahead of ourselves just yet. OK something nice. Something nice. You look nice today Sam?'

_'Lame'_

'OK. How about, I like what you've done with your hair'

_'Even lamer, do you ever even talk to women'_

'Alright genius, you come up with something'

_'Hey, your the genius not me, I'm just a voice in your head. You're on your own man'_

'Something nice. When do I ever say something nice. I don't even know what to say. I don't even know what I'm feeling. What the hell am I thinking. That Samantha Byrne looks pretty hot right now, she actually looks pretty hot all the time. No, she's not just pretty hot, she's beautiful. I'd never admit it but she makes me laugh, and I love talking to her, even when she's insulting me. That's why I fight back, just another excuse to talk to her. I think that underneath that tough exterior lies a really sweet girl. A sweet girl that's suffered losses just like the rest of us. A sweet girl that's spent half her life fighting. A sweet girl that masks her pain by acting tough all the time. But most of all, a sweet girl who would never in a million years, think twice about being with someone like me. That's why I'm not going to say anything nice to her. Better that she just thinks I'm nothing but an arrogant jerk'


	2. Chapter 2

"So how are things going. With you and Marcus" Sam asked.

"Slowly getting better. He's still healing after everything that's happened" Anya replied.

"At least he can recover without worrying about fighting the war"

"Well, I don't know if that's such a good thing. During the war, he had something to fight for, to keep he mind off things. To take out his frustration. Now that's over, he has more time to think. Maybe too much time." Anya said sadly.

Sam found Anya's concern sweet and endearing. She smiled and said

"You two are lucky. To have each other I mean"

Anya smiled.

"I hope I can find that one day" Sam continued.

"Well, the percentage of men to women is in our favour so you shouldn't have trouble finding a man"

"I'm sure your right. I'm sure I could go out for some drinks tonight and have no problem finding a man"

"A decent man?" Anya asked.

"Probably not. Don't think I've ever found one of them. Well, except once. But that, was never meant to be" Sam said sadly.

Anya put a hand on her friends shoulder, not really knowing what to say. She knew Sam had feelings for Dom, she just didn't know how deep they were.

"I don't think things would've worked with us anyway. He was still grieving all he had lost"

Anya replied, "Maybe if the circumstances were different Sam"  
"Yeah, maybe"

Anya wanted to say something comforting but the saying 'plenty more fish in the sea' was too cliché.

"Maybe a man for you is closer than you think Sam. Someone you see all the time, someone you may not have considered before?"

"Like who" asked a curious Sam.

"No one in particular, just that we know a lot of men"

"C'mon Anya, you have someone in mind. Who?"  
"No-one, forget it OK"

But Sam knew her friend was thinking of someone.

"Were you thinking of Cole, cos he's great and all, but he's kinda like a brother, you know"  
"No it wasn't Cole" Anya said wishing she hadn't brought it up, but also wanting to shout the persons name in her face.

"Ah, so you were thinking of someone"  
"No, I really wasn't"

"You can't fool me Anya. Not Jace is it? he's too young for me"  
"Not Jace, not anyone"

"Not Clayton is it, I mean he seems like a one night stand kind of guy. And the only other men I can think of are taken or too old . . .

"For god sake Sam! I was talking about Baird!"  
"What, Baird, seriously? That's your idea? Sam asked with a mixture of shock, anger and amusement.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Because he's a selfish arse and an arrogant jerk most of the time. He's always giving me shit, why the hell would I pick him"  
"OK I guess I was wrong"

"Damn right you were wrong Anya, I mean what were you thinking?"  
"I wasn't thinking then so don't worry about it" Anya said.

After a few minutes Sam still couldn't drop the subject.

"I mean, it's not like I hate the guy. No one is born a jerk and I think Cole told me Baird's childhood wasn't great but that's no reason to be a jerk all the time. And I know the wars probably taken its toll on him but join the club, we're all in the same boat here"

"Sam it's OK you can drop it"  
"I mean maybe at the very least we could be, well not friends but at least be civil to each other. But that's it. I certainly don't want to take him out to dinner or anything. No way"  
"OK Sam, you've made your point" Anya replied

"It will have to be over my dead body"

"Sam, you've convinced me, but I don't think you've convinced yourself" Anya said, finding Sam's denial amusing.

"Of course I have. You couldn't be more wrong Anya" Sam said as she began to walk away. "Couldn't be more wrong" She repeated as she disappeared from Anya's view. Anya laughed to herself hoping that Sam would open her eyes sooner rather than later.

"_she's so wrong about all of that. Trying to pair me up with . . .him! The thought of it makes me sick. I don;t want to think about it"_

As Sam made her way back 'home' if you could call it that yet, she saw Cole and Baird. Baird was working on repairing one of the Ravens that looked pretty damaged. He didn't have his armour plates on, just his cargo pants and a white tank top that was stained with oil and stuff, which was also all over his face and body.

"Hey Sam" Cole shouted, waving for her to come over"

"_Oh great, just who I didn't want to see. There he is, the smug git himself. With his stupid cocky smirk, bad attitude . . . . blue eyes and muscular arms and . . . .OH CRAP!"_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Oh great look who it is. I better think of something mean to say to her, keep her at a distance"_

"Hey Sam, didn't recognise you at first, couldn't think of any men I knew with short brown hair"

"Oh ha ha I look like a man. Is that the best you can do?" Said a very unimpressed Sam.

"C'mon guys lets play nice" Cole said, he hated the hostility between them.

"He started it" Said a frustrated Sam

"What the hell do you want anyway?" Asked Baird

"I just wanted to see if you guys needed any help. And anyway, Cole called me over"

"Well, we don't need any help from you so, bye bye"

"_Why does he have to be such an ass to me. What did I do to him. No, don't worry about it. He's not worth the worry"_

"Well I can tell when I'm not wanted so I'll be on my way. Nice to talk to you, Cole, as always" Said Sam, emphasising the word Cole.

Cole said goodbye to Sam, and Baird barley acknowledged she was leaving, or at least pretended not to.

After she had gone, Baird noticed his friend, glaring at him.

"What" Baird asked innocently

"That wasn't nice Baird. I think you really hurt her feelings. I know what your attitude is like, but lately, you've been a complete ass to her. What the hell is your problem with her, Sam's perfectly

nice"

"Nice, she's never been nice to me" Replied Baird

"Maybe she would be if you were nice to her first"

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen"

"Where does all this hostility come from, it's not like she's ever done anything to upset or hurt you, I know she teases you sometimes but she's just messing around. You can be a bit, hurtful. She probably thinks you're a complete ass hole

"Will you drop it already, I don't care OK. I don't give a damn what she thinks of me"

Cole suddenly had a realisation. "Oh, I see what's going on"

"What"

Cole just smiled at his friend, not saying a word

"What. What do you see"

Cole remained silent his grin getting bigger at Baird's frustration

"What, you think I . . You think I LIKE her! That's crazy, I can barely stand the woman"

Cole just chuckled.

"Your crazy Cole. Did someone or something hit you on the head this morning. She's the last woman I would look at in that way"

"I didn't say anything about you liking her Baird. You did. And you're getting awfully defensive about it"

"Defensive about what" Carmine had overheard and walked over to join in the conversation

"Baird has got the hots for Sam" Cole said

"No I DON'T! Will you give it a rest

"Ooooh, Baird and Sam" Carmine said in a very childish tone

"No, there is not, and never will be a Baird and Sam OK!

"Baird and Sam, sitting in a tree . . . " Carmine began.

"OK stop it right now before I punch you"

Baird was now starting to blush.

"C'mon leave him alone" Cole said "Baird's going through a tough time. He's all in love"

"OK I've had it with this shit" Baird said angrily before storming off. He wasn't even looking

where he was going, and walked right into Anya

"Watch where your going" Said Baird before realising who it was.

"Geez, what's gotten into you"

"Sorry Anya, didn't see you there" He apologized and continued walking.

Anya went up to Cole and asked what was going on.

"I think he's got himself a little crush on someone"

"Really" Anya quizzed. "Who?"

"Well I was asking him why he always gives Sam such a hard time, I didn't even say I thought he liked her, and he got all defensive about it. Then Carmine came over and started really teasing him about it"

"Interesting" Anya said.

"What?"

"Well, I was talking to Sam the earlier today, and I suggested that her and Baird may be suited to one another and she got extremely defensive about the whole thing"

"Mmmm. Maybe they do like each other" Cole replied.

"Maybe we, should play matchmaker" Anya said with a smile.

"Well, I think that's gonna be harder than it sounds. They're both extremely stubborn. And Baird's not the type to make a romantic gesture"

"And if he did suddenly starts being nice, Sam may not take him seriously"

"Good point" Said Cole

"In that case, we have to come up with a plan don't we" Said Anya

"You're determined to get those two together aren't you"

"Yes I am" replied Anya. "Yes I am"


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a short chapter, could have made it longer, but I wanted to update. This story just started off as a silly idea and I didn't expect any reviews or follows so thank you to everyone who has shown an interest in it.**

"What. Don't give me that look" Anya said to a rather unimpressed Marcus.

"I just think it's a bad idea that's all"

"Why. They just need, a little push is all" said Anya trying to convince him that trying to get Sam and Baird together was a good idea.

"Look, I can't stop you Anya. I just think if you try and push two people like that together when they may not be ready for it . . ."

"They are ready for it. They just don't know it yet"  
"Anya, it doesn't matter what I say, you're gonna do it anyway. Aren't you?"

Anya knew he wasn't and never would be convinced this was a good idea. "What if it was us Marcus. What if things were different and someone was trying to pair us up"

"That's completely different" Marcus said with a frown.

"Is it?" She said.

Anya sat down on the bed in the room they'd been sharing. "I just think if I can make two people happy . . . . I don't know, maybe your right. Maybe I am just being stupid"

Marcus's frown slowly disappeared and he sat down next to her.

"I never said that you were stupid Anya" He said softly. "It's just your dealing with two very, very stubborn people here. You don't want them to end up hating each other. Do you?

Anya let out a long sigh. "No. Of course I don't want that" Anya admitted "It just wouldn't kill me to see those two happy for a change"

Marcus looked at her and said "Of course it wouldn't. You always did put other people first. Just, do what you have to do OK. I just don't want to be the one picking up the pieces that's all"

"You won't have to Marcus. I have a good feeling about this"

"Anya, if you do need any help, let me know ok" Marcus offered.

"You really mean that?" She replied surprised.

"Of course I do" He replied, putting his arm around her, wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into.


	5. Chapter 5

Cole patiently waited for Anya in the bar. They were going to start hatching their plan to attempt to get Sam and Baird together. Goodness knows how though. Cole soon spotted her as she walked in the door, followed by Marcus who he was surprised to see with her. He waved them over, Marcus went to get them all some drinks as Anya made her way to the small table he was sitting at.

"So, he's in on it to then?" Cole asked

"Yeah, hope you don't mind"  
"Nah, course not. We need all the help we can get"

Anya sat down at the small table opposite him, thinking they may need a bigger table when Marcus joined them.

"So, had any ideas" Anya asked hopefully

"Nah, not any that would work. I did have an idea of writing fake love notes or something. That would never work"

"Yeah, can you imagine either of those to writing anything like that? They wouldn't fall for that" Anya replied as she saw Marcus heading over to join them

"So, have you guys come up with any genius ideas yet" Marcus asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No. Have you?"

"Hey, I'm just here if you need me. But, wouldn't it just be easier, to just ask them individually if they are interested in each other. You know, instead of silly games behind their backs"

"It's not silly games Marcus" Anya protested "We just, need to get them alone or something"  
"Hey, you may be onto something there. Baird and Sam usually give each other a hard time when other people are around. When they're alone together, well, they haven't ever really been alone together" Cole pointed out.  
"And that's where we come in" Anya said with a mischievous glint in her eye, causing Marcus to roll his eyes at her.

"Ok how bout this" Cole began. "We all arrange to meet here for drinks one night"  
"Wait, who's we exactly" Marcus quizzed

"Well, You, me, Anya, Carmine, and so on. But we only tell Sam and Baird. Then they end up alone. . ."  
"Wait" interrupted Anya. "They'll suspect something when no one else shows up"

"Ok so maybe we just invite less people"

"Less people, your not technically inviting anyone" Marcus pointed out"  
"Are you gonna be any help tonight"

"Sorry Anya, just pointing out the obvious"  
The three sat in silence for a minute. Anya was wracking her brain, trying to think of some way to get them alone.

"Ok. I think we were getting close. If we arrange to meet up for drinks, I invite Sam and, Cole, you invite Baird. We don't tell Sam and Baird that the other one will be there. Me and Marcus won't show and Cole, you make yourself scarce early on in the evening, leaving Baird and Sam alone for the evening"

"I see a flaw in that plan"

"Do you Marcus, do you really. Is there anything you don't have a problem with"

Cole chuckled at Anya giving Marcus a hard time, probably the only person who could get away with it.

"I was gonna say, if Sam, Baird and Cole are alone, and Cole leaves, isn't it likely that Baird would leave with him"

Anya realised that he was right. But they had to try

"We have to take that chance. Baird listens to you Cole, so you somehow convince him to stay in the bar with Sam"  
"I'm sure I can come up with something" he said with a big grin.

Marcus was still sceptical but supported the idea.

"So, now we just need to tell Sam and Baird where and when"

They didn't waste too much time. Cole asked Baird that evening.

"C'mon Baird, you need to get out more. It was fun at the bar tonight with Marcus and Anya, you should come next time"

"I'd just rather not, I've got better stuff to do like . . ."

"Are you still rooting around Adam Fenix's research" Cole asked, cutting him off

"So what it I am. Marcus said it was ok"

"That's not the point. You need to relax and unwind. Turn that mind off for a change. Otherwise you're gonna drive yourself crazy, hell you're already driving me crazy as it is"

"How can I relax with all these questions in my head"

"I'll tell you how. Your gonna get a good night's sleep, and your coming to the bar with me tomorrow night, even if I have to drag you"  
Baird sighed and just said "Nah, I really don't feel like it"  
"Ok fine. But if you come, I'll give these back" And with that, he reached over, and pulled the goggles of Baird's head.

"Hey, give those back, NOW!"  
"What, these" Cole taunted, holding them high up so he couldn't reach them

"I'm serious, give them back now!" Baird was getting really wound up now.

"I'll give them back, if you come to the bar tomorrow"  
"I don't want to"

"Ok. Then I guess I'll just keep them" Said Cole, putting them on his own head

"Don't do that, you'll probably wreck them with your giant head. These babies haven't survived a 17 year long war, just for you to wreck them now"

After more teasing and taunting from Cole, Baird finally admitted defeat.

"Ok, ok fine. I'll come to the stupid bar if it will shut you up and if you give me my damn goggles back!"

"Ha I knew you'd come round baby. Tomorrow night at 8:00"

"Yeah, can't wait" said Baird sarcasticly as Cole handed his goggles back.

"Hey, what was that about my giant head?"

Luckily, Anya and Marcus ran into Sam on the way back from the bar.

"Hey Sam"  
"Hey guy's, hows it going"

"Yeah, as good as it can be. We were just in the bar with Cole. We'll be there tomorrow night as well if you wanna have a few drinks"  
"I'm up for that, I never say no to an invitation for a drink. I'll swing by about 8:00. Right now I'm shattered though, I'm off to bed guys, see you tomorrow"

"See you then" Anya replied

"Well, that was easy." Marcus said

"I know. This may just work" Anya said hopefully.

* * *

**I am going somewhere with this so please continue reading. I have so many ideas for later chapters, I found this one harder to write**


	6. Chapter 6

The next evening, Sam was waiting patiently in the bar for the others. It had been a busy day so she was looking forward to relaxing with a few drinks and her friends. Maybe it would get her mind of a certain blond gear. Just as she'd had that thought, she saw Cole walk in, shortly followed by Baird. She didn't quite know how to feel, all she knew is that her heart skipped a beat when she saw him.

"_what the bloody hell is he doing here" _She thought to her self.

Baird had a similar thought when he saw Sam, and he started to suspect that maybe Cole had an ulterior motive for getting him to the bar tonight.

"Did you know _she_, was coming tonight" Baird said, emphasizing the word she.

"Yeah, I did. Guess I forgot to mention that" Cole said with his big grin, that made it very difficult for Baird to be mad at him. After getting themselves some drinks, they made their way over to the table where Sam was.

"Didn't know he'd be here" said a rather annoyed looking Sam

"Hey, 'he' has a name" Baird said, pointing a finger at himself.

"Oh don't worry Baird, I have plenty of names for you"

"C'mon guys lets just get along ok" said Cole trying to keep the peace.

"As usual, she started it"

"Did not"  
"Ok that's it" Cole was fed up already "Do you know why you're both here tonight. It's because we all want you to get along. You know be friends, or even more than that" Cole had totally ruined the plan now, but he didn't care any more. "You know, Marcus and Anya aren't even gonna show up tonight. And I was gonna make myself scarce soon as well, give you two a chance to be alone together!"

Baird and Sam were shocked at his angry outburst, and by what was said. They both of course resorted to anger.

"You dragged me here tonight to try and fix me up with, HER! I already told you I wasn't interested in her"

Sam felt a bit hurt by his words _"So Cole's spoken to him in private about me then"_

"And what makes you think I'd be interested in HIM!" Sam said defensively"

"Damn you guys really are in denial aren't you"

"I think you're the one in denial Cole. Denial about us" replied Sam. "And Anya and Marcus are in on it as well? Did you get them to go along with this?"

"Hey, it wasn't even my idea" Cole defended himself.

"Well, who's idea was it?" Baird asked.

Sam suddenly realised who it was. It must have been Anya. After the conversation she had with her a few days ago, it must've been her.

"I'm leaving" Sam said as she got up to leave.

"Oh really, stay, please" Baird said with extreme sarcasm.

Sam ignored it and left. Cole was torn weather or not to go after her or to stay here with Baird. But Baird decided to leave as well.

"Nice plan Cole"

"Look I'm sorry ok, hey, nobody can stay mad at the Cole train"

Cole's big grin just wasn't going to do it tonight. Baird just stayed silent as they walked out of the bar, only to find Sam arguing with Anya.

"Why go behind my back, I thought we were friends" They just about heard Sam sounding very angry.

Cole and Baird ran over. For some reason Baird took Anya's side  
"Hey, what the hell did she do"

"Oh, your taking her side, this was all her idea"  
Baird soon turned when he heard that  
"This is all y_our fault!?" _Said Baird, aimed at Anya

"Well, it was Cole's idea to"  
"Hey, don't get me involved, I just . . ."  
"Your just as much to blame" Said Baird pointing his finger at Cole. "It was your idea to ..."  
"Hey I was just trying to help you . . . ."  
"Well next time don't . . ."

"Hey, it was me as well!"

The four of them arguing had forgotten Marcus was there, and he'd had just about enough. In his scariest Sargent voice, he shouted

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The four of them shut up immediately and looked at him.

"I can't listen to this shit any more"

He pointed at Anya and Cole "You, I told you two this was a bad idea and you didn't listen. And you . ." He said pointing at Baird and Sam "You two need to learn to get on, so either kiss and make up, or shake hands or something. I've seen 5 year olds who behave better than you two"

They all looked at the floor, like young children would whilst being told off.

"Now, are we all going to get along?"

"I guess" Said Baird

"The rest of you?" Said Marcus, impatiently waiting for a response

They all nodded.

"Good. Glad we cleared that up. C'mon Anya lets go"  
Marcus started to walk of, shortly followed by Anya, who didn't look back at the others.

Sam was the first to break the awkward silence

"I . . I'm sorry Cole. I didn't mean to . ."  
"It's ok Sam. I know. I think it's best we all go home for the night"  
"Finally a good idea" Baird said.

"And as for you two getting along? Cole enquired

Sam looked at Baird. She didn't want to fight any more so she took the first step.

"We will try to be civil to one another. Right Baird?"

He sighed. "I guess we can do that"  
"Thank God" Said Cole, relieved to hear that.

The three walked back to their rooms in silence. Cole didn't mind though. He'd rather have silence than hear the two of them bicker.

Marcus and Anya went to bed without saying much to one another. Thinking about tonight was keeping Anya up.

"Anya, you awake"  
She wasn't sure weather to reply or not. He was pretty mad earlier. But she did want to talk to him.

"Yeah, I'm awake" She replied

"I just wanted to say, you weren't the one I was mad at earlier. I know you had everyone's interests at heart"

"It's ok Marcus"  
"I know I said I would help you with Baird and Sam, but . ."  
"Marcus you did help me. You stepped in when it was starting to get pretty ugly"  
"Yeah. You should have seen your faces. I guess I've still got it"

"You certainly have"

Anya snuggled up next to him as he put an arm around her. She closed her eyes to go to sleep.

"And don't worry Anya, I'm sure Sam and Baird will see the light eventually. We just need to leave them to figure it out for themselves"  
"I think you're right Marcus"

Tonight events certainly proved that.

Baird couldn't get to sleep either tonight. Too many thoughts going on in his head

"_I'm such an idiot. Why can't I just be nice to her. Hell, why should I be when she's never nice to me. She got pretty angry when she found out about Cole and Anya's plan. Maybe she was angry because . . . maybe she actually does like . .no. Don't be stupid Baird. What could she possibly see in me. She deserves better than me. Too bad Dom's not here any more. If anything, he'd give me some good advice. But if he was still here I'd convince him to go after Sam. She deserves someone like him. I'd probably just screw thing up with her. I don't want to see her hurt. No. I need to forget about anything happening between us. I guess I really do care about her. I hate that" _

* * *

**So the plan didn't go so well. But don't worry, love is certainly on the horizon for these two.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam awoke the next day, the thoughts of last night fresh in her mind. Knowing Baird had spoken to Cole about her made her uneasy. What had he said? She also knew now that Marcus knew about this "plan" Anya and Cole had. She didn't really want to confront him about it though. She didn't really want to see him after he yelled at them all like children. In fact she was glad he did, it shut them all up at least.

"_Baird must've spoken about me to Cole. What had he said? God damn it I don't even care. I wish he was a little nicer to me. No, that would be caring. Which I don't. But I do. Am I going insane. I have been under stress for the last . . . . . 17 years. No war to worry about now. Maybe that's why my minds all over the place"_

She looked at the clock. It was way to early to get up, but there was no way she could sleep now. She got herself dressed, still finding it strange not having to wear armour these days. When she left her room, she made her way downstairs. She could smell coffee and what smelled like bacon. The hotel on Azura had become home for a lot of them. For now anyway. They'd made use of the hotels kitchens and dining hall, making a sort of cafeteria. She knew it would be quiet this time of morning so she decided to get some coffee. She was right, it was quiet.

"_No sign of Baird or Cole that's good"  
_However she did see Marcus sitting alone at one of the table, staring into a cup of coffee.

"_Damn, one of the last people I wanted to see. Maybe he won't notice I'm here. He looks lost in that cup of coffee"_

She walked past him, on the opposite side of the room

"Morning" He said.

"_Damn, that guy never misses anything"_

She couldn't ignore him, so she sat down opposite him.

"Coffee?" He offered.

"Thanks, that's just what I need"

He got them a cup each and sat back down.

"Up early today?" He observed.

"Your up early"  
"Yeah, but I'm always up early" he replied.  
"Well, I couldn't get back to sleep" She admitted.

"Something keeping you up?"  
"Like you have to ask. You were there last night" She pointed out.

"Yeah, didn't mean to go all Sargent on you, but . . ."  
"It's ok. It did shut us all up"

The sat in silence for a bit, sipping their coffee. Sam didn't really speak to Marcus on a personal level very often, and he was the last person she would ask for advice. But she knew that he was a very honest person and right now, that's just what she needed.

"Marcus?" she said breaking the silence.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Do you think it's possible, for someone to be, well, not who you think they are. Like the person they seem to be is all just an act"

"You mean like putting on a front? Of course. Since the war started we all do it. We all put on a façade. No one wants to look weak. Like how Cole always stays positive, know matter how hard things get. You do it to"  
"I do?"  
"Of course, with whole the tough girl act"  
Sam look mildly offended

"Look who's talking" She said.

"I guess it's like an identity. Dom did it to. His purpose was always finding his wife. Well until . ."

He trailed off. She knew it was hard for him to talk about Dom.

He continued "Baird does it as well."  
Sam felt awkward just at the mention of his name.

"What by being such a wise ass?  
"Yeah. Do you think he really is such an ass hole? He does have a heart. When we sank Jacinto and there was know sign of Cole anywhere, I've never seen him so scared about someone that wasn't himself. Not to mention how relieved he was when we saw Cole was ok. He just pushes people away because he's scared that's all"  
"What, he's told you this?" she asked surprised.

"No he hasn't. But it's easy to figure out. I get it, I do. The more you care about people, the more it hurts when you lose them"

Sam could relate to that.

Marcus continued "In fact, if I know Baird like I think I do, the more he cares about someone, the more he gives them a hard time"  
"Yeah, but he cares about Cole, and rarely gives him a hard time" Said Sam objecting to his point.

"That's different, everyone knows how tight those two are, they're like brothers. He's an ass hole to everyone else because he doesn't want people to think that he's a nice guy"  
"Wow, you think you've got him all figured out don't you" she said knowing he was probably right.

"Tell me I'm wrong" He challenged.

She didn't say a word.

"So, the fact that he gives me a hard time, what do you think that means?"  
"Well, you're really asking the wrong person. You really should talk to him. I know you want to and I think Anya just may be right about you two" He said, expecting an angry response form her. But she didn't say anything, she just sighed.

"So, how do I talk to him without him, well, being an ass"

"Alone, would be a good idea Sam, and do it soon. Don't let an opportunity like this slip, or you may end up regretting it"

"You know what Marcus, you're right. I don't even know where to begin though"

"Well, that's something you need to figure out for yourself I think"

It certainly was. She needed to talk to Baird, but it was going to be hard getting him alone.

"_I should have gone along with Anya and Cole's plan" _She thought.

* * *

**A bit of a rushed chapter, but it's all part of the build up. **


	8. Chapter 8

After last nights events, Baird decided to take a walk along the beach. He needed some time alone, to think.

"_What the hell happened last night. Could've had a nice drink with Sam and Cole. Could've had a nice drink with Sam. But that's never gonna happen, because I'm such an ass hole! I need to change this viscous cycle. Next time I see her and she tries to piss me off, I'm not going to retaliate. I'm gonna be . . . .nice. easier said than done"_

After walking for about 30 minutes, Baird sat down on the sand. It was so quiet, the only sounds he could hear were the gentle sounds of the waves. It was a clear day as well. He tried to remember the last time he appreciated the simple things, like the sound of the waves, or a clear blue sky. Looking out at the ocean waves, he felt relaxed for a change. It was hard to get used to this new way of life. Not fighting for your life everyday, not knowing when you were going to take your last breath. But he was sceptical of course. This momentary peace may not last. With out a common enemy, humans would soon turn on each other, history repeats itself. Not to mention rebuilding civilisation, producing food and repopulating the human race. Baird sighed and put his head in his hands. All these thoughts weren't a worry before, life was simple. Fight, or die. Now there was so much else on his mind. With that, his thoughts went back to Sam. Maybe sharing your life with someone wouldn't be so bad. Especially the state the world was in. But that had never worked before. He usually ended up pushing people away. Or they broke his heart. There's only so many heartaches you can go through before you start to get cynical about love, he didn't want to think about his past right now though. Nothing lasts, no one stays happy forever. But Marcus and Anya had done it. Bernie and Hoffman as well. Maybe there is hope.

"Is that you down there Baird?" A voice from the distance called. It sounded like Anya. He looked around and saw her coming towards him.  
_"Can't I get a moments peace around here, everyone's like do this Baird, fix that Baird . . ."_

"I thought it was you. Marcus sent me to find you, he wanted to talk to you about some repairs that need doing. He didn't specify exactly what, just sent me to find you. What are you doing out here anyway?" Anya asked

"Just wanted some time. Alone"

"Oh. Well, if you like, maybe I tell Marcus I couldn't find you. You just find him when you're ready"

Baird appreciated the gesture. Anya had always been polite to him. Why do most other women have to be such bitches sometimes.

"Thanks Anya, but I'd better go find him. Don't want you lying to you're . . um to Marcus" Marcus and Anya's relationship wasn't exactly a secret, but he thought it best not to refer to him as "Anya's boyfriend, that did sound weird.

Anya wasn't sure whether of not he wanted to talk about what happened with Sam and everyone last night. But she felt she needed to give him some form of apology.

"Actually, I was lying about Marcus. I was the one looking for you"

Baird just gave her a confused look.

"I haven't seen you since last night. I wanted to see if you were ok"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be" He said sounding more snappy than he meant to.

"So you're out here all alone because . . . ."

"Look I just wanted a break that's all. This has nothing to do with last night, and definitely nothing to do with Sam"

"I didn't say anything about Sam"

"Thought that was implied"

Anya knew she wasn't going to get anywhere like this. She just needed to ask him up front.

"Ok Baird, no more secret plans or games, just answer me this. Do you have feelings for Sam?

"I do have feelings for her yes"

"Really?" Anya was surprised it was that easy.

"Yes. I feel that she's very annoying"

Anya had thought to soon. He was being his usual smart ass and Anya decided that if asking him straight out didn't work, then nothing would.

"Whatever" she said and turned to walk away

"Anya, wait a minute"

She stopped and turned around.

"You want an answer, ok I'll give you one" Baird sighed before he continued. "The truth is, I haven't been able to get that crazy south islander out of my head, since I first met her"

Anya was glad but shocked at the same time that he finally admitted it.

"Well, aren't you gonna say anything. That's what you wanted to hear wasn't it. You finally got it out of me. Happy now?"

Anya still didn't really know what to say. She wasn't expecting this much from him. She suddenly realised Baird was still waiting for a response. He didn't look impatient though. He looked like he needed advice on what to do next. He looked completely lost.

"Well, you need to talk to her. Tell her how you feel about her"

"Yeah, right that will end well. Probably with me getting slapped in the face!"

It could go that way, she thought to herself. Sam can be a little defensive, and aggressive.

"Well, you need to try, you may be surprised"

"That's easier said than done. I'm a little out of practice, been a bit preoccupied for the last I don't know, 18 years" Baird hadn't exactly had the time for romance, just more focused on staying alive.

"Well, try to think back to the past. What would you normally do. You know, if you had your eye on someone. Wait let me guess, act like a complete ass hole with the hope that she might just wanna sleep with you" Anya said with a chuckle.

"You laugh, but you're not that far off. I've never been very good with um . . . ."

"Being nice" Anya said finishing his sentence.

"No. I was gonna say, OK being nice"

Baird sat back down on the sand and did something she'd never seen. He took the goggles of his head. He sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. Anya thought how different he looked without them, it reminded her of how different Marcus looked without his bandana on. She sat down next to him and the two sat in silence for a few minutes. He looked like he was in deep though, then out of no where, he said

"Jessica Cooper"

"Who?" Anya asked wondering who he was talking about

"The first girl I noticed. I must have been 9 or 10 years old. I knew her from school and noticed her around. It was a mixed private school, very posh, but the girls and boys didn't mix that much, even in the playground"

Anya listened, intrigued by his story.

"I decided to speak to her one day, I guess I just wanted her to notice me. So I went up to her and her friends. I knew her name, she didn't know mine though. I just said, Hi Jessica. She said hi back. I hadn't spoken to many girls before so I wasn't sure what to say. It had been raining that day and there was a big puddle next to where she was standing, full of mud and leaves and stuff"

"Oh Baird, please tell me you didn't push her in the puddle"

"Yep. Pushed her right in. She got completely covered in mud. I got her attention allright. I just laughed at her, so did everyone. She soon got up and ran away in tears. Never spoke to me again."

"Well, that's certainly one way to get a girls attention. You couldn't have just said something nice?"

"You would think so wouldn't you"

"If you don't speak to Sam, you'll regret it"

"I know I will. But, what the hell do I say?

"I don't know Baird, that's up to you. Just promise me one thing" She asked

"What's that?"

"Don't push her into a puddle"

"Don't worry, I wont. I do plan to live through this"

Baird knew what he had to do. But it scarred him more than fighting the locust.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam needed to speak to Baird. But she needed to make sure no one else was around. Maybe she'd see him at the bar tonight. Unlikely after last nights events.

"_How the hell am I gonna do this. What can I say to make Baird want to see me alone. Unless, of course. I'll just tell him I need him to fix something. He won't be able to resist that. Then I can talk to him. Shit, I gotta talk to him. I don't even know what I'm gonna say to him. This is gonna be harder than I thought"_

Sam was wondering around like a spare part all morning. There was lots to do, always lots to do but she couldn't think straight. All she could think about was what to say to Baird. She hadn't even spoken to him yet today and every time she saw him around, her heart skipped a beat. She jumped out of her skin when she felt a large hand on her shoulder

"Woah there, didn't mean to scare you" Cole said in his usual booming voice,

"Sorry Cole, I was just . . ."

"A million miles away? You ok today" He asked with a concerned look.

"Yes. I'm fine"

"You ok after what happened at the bar last night?"

"Oh yeah, forgot all about it" She was lying of course.

"Of course" Cole said very unconvinced that was true.

"Did Baird, say much last night"

"Didn't think you cared Sam"

"I don't care. I just wanted to know if the jackass was talking shit about me again that's all" Sam said unconvincingly.

Cole knew she was covering for herself but he went along with it anyway.

"Nah, he pretty much went straight to bed. Never heard him so quiet in my life. Something got to him"

"Probably scarred after Marcus yelled at him"

"Yeah, I'm sure that was it"

"Well, if you see him, can you ask him to find me, I need to talk to him"

Cole felt hopeful, this must be a good sign.

"Of course I can, what shall I tell him you want?"

"Um, I need him to fix something"

"Ok, what's that?" He asked.

"_think Sam think, oh I know, my rat bike"_

"My rat bike I need someone to look at it and he's probably the best man for the job"

"Ok Sam I'll tell him that you need him to, fix, something for you" Cole said using air quotes around the word fix.

"What did you mean by that"

Cole had started to walk off already. "I go find him for you"

"Cole wait, what did you mean?" She shouted after him but he didn't respond.

"_does he know? Has he guessed? Maybe Marcus told him. No, he wouldn't have. That was a private conversation. Oh God, what's Cole gonna say to Baird now 'Hey Sam wanted to tell you how much she likes you' Ok, calm down, I'm sure he'll be subtle"_

When Cole finally found Baird, he wondered where he'd been all morning.

"There you are baby, where you been"

"I went for a walk. Just wanted some time alone for a bit"

Cole decided not to ask why, but he could guess.

"Well, Sam was looking for you"

Baird thought he'd heard wrong for a second.

"Sam, did you say Sam was looking for me?"

"Yeah, she said she wanted to to look at her rat bike, needed fixing or something"

"Sounds a bit vague but, ok"

"Are you two gonna be ok, after last night"

"Hey, I'm just fixing something for her. Strictly business so what happened last night is irrelevant"

"Ok Baird, what ever you say"

"What's that mean. You think something's going on, nothings going on"

"I know. You made your point last night"

"Yeah. I did, so lets just drop it ok"

Sam realised that her bike was ok and didn't need fixing.

"_Great, now Baird gonna think I'm an idiot. Probably blame it on the fact that I'm a woman or something. Unless I talk to him before he gets the chance to look at it"_

That was what she'd have to do. It's not like she could intentionally damage it.

"_or could I. Maybe if I just . . "_

"Hey Sam, how's it going"

For a split second she though it was Baird, and it felt like her heart jumped into her throat. But it was only Carmine.

"Oh, hi Clay, yeah it's going as well as it can these days. How are you?"

"All the better for seeing you" he said in a hopeless attempt to flirt with her"

She rolled her eyes, he'd made a few flirtation attempts before, but she wasn't really interested"

"So, what you up to later. Wanna come for a drink"

Sam was ready to say no, when she saw Baird come round the corner. Sam suddenly had a stupid idea. In a desperate attempt to get Baird's attention she said

"Tonight, I'd love to" She said loud enough for Baird to hear.

It certainly worked, more than Sam realised. Baird heart sank a little when he heard that. He saw Sam touch Carmine's arm, in a flirty manner. Everything he wanted to say to her seemed pointless now. From his point of view, Sam just looked like someone who just wanted to screw around, with anyone.

Baird walked up to them and coughed, to get their attention.

"Oh, sorry didn't see you there" Sam lied.

"Cole said you may need some repairs doing"

"Oh, yeah. You know what? Turns out the bike's fine. I must have been mistaken"

Baird didn't know what to be pissed off more about. The fact that she'd wasted his time, the fact that she was flirting with Carmine. But the truth was, he was expecting Sam to possibly want to speak to him about how she felt. Or at least he could tell her how he felt. But instead here she was, flirting with another man.

"Well, thanks for wasting my time. Not like I have anything else to do today"

"Hey, what's with the attitude, I'm sure Sam's sorry" Carmine said.

It wasn't fair, but Baird really hated him in that moment.

"Yeah, sorry for wasting your time" Sam apologized

"Yeah whatever!" Baird said as he stormed off.

"What's gotten into him, he seems more cranky than usual"

"Oh, he's always like that"

Sam felt bad for what she'd done. She didn't mean to piss him off, and now she'd led on Carmine as well which made her feel even more guilty.

"So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Mmmm?" Sam replied lost in her thoughts.

"At the bar, you said you'd . . . ."

"Oh yeah, of course. I'll see you then"

"I look forward to it"

Sam felt bad for leading him on. She couldn't exactly tell him why she'd flirted back, what, to make Baird jealous. How pathetic was that. Scary thing is, it seemed to work.

Baird couldn't get the thought of Sam and Carmine out of his head. But it made sense. Carmine had obviously charmed her.

"_I've never made an effort like that with her, why would she be interested in me. No, I may as well forget this whole thing. She'd be better off with someone like him anyway. I doubt that he's looking for something serious"_

Baird wanted to be alone for the rest of the day. He told Cole that he wasn't "Feeling well"

Then he went back to his room and slumped down on the mattress. He felt like a heartbroken teenager.

"_What the hells wrong with you. You're Damon Baird, you don't care about stuff like this. So what if she wants someone else. There are other women out there. I'll soon forget about her"_

He knew that wasn't true though. He tried to go to sleep, but couldn't get the image of Sam and Clay out of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam was waiting at the bar that night. She knew Carmine would show up soon, and didn't want to cancel on the poor guy. She kept her eye on the door, almost hoping he wouldn't show up. She felt bad for the way she'd acted earlier. Not just for Carmine but also for Baird.

"_I hope Baird's ok. Why wouldn't he be. Surely he wasn't upset about me flirting with Clay, was he? I haven't seen him since. But if that was what pissed him off that means he must feel something . . . ."_

Sam was shaken out of her thoughts when Baird came through the door. He completely blanked Sam, even though she was staring right at him. After getting himself a drink, he took a seat as far away as possible to her, or so it seemed.

"_What's he doing here, he never comes here usually. Oh this is just perfect and does he ever take those damn goggles off. I suppose that's like Marcus never taking his bandana off. . ."_

Sam then saw Carmine walk through the door. He gave Baird a friendly wave as he made his way over to Sam. Baird just glared at him.

"Hey Sam, what you drinking"

"A beer sounds good, or whatever's closest to it"

"I beer coming up. Hey, do you know what's up with Baird, he just game me the most evil look"

"Oh he's probably having a bad day, you know how he is" Sam made out.

"Thought he may have been jealous that's all"

"Don't be ridiculous, why would he be jealous"

"Cos I'm on a date, with a hot girl and he's not"

"So this is a date now is it" She asked, almost sounding surprised

"It is if you want it to be"

"_I really should set him straight now. Were just friends that's all. Just friends"_

**1 hour earlier**

"_I really shouldn't go. What am I gonna do, spy on her, that's not fair. No, it's ok, I won't be spying, just protecting her yeah. Do you hear yourself, this is Sam. She can take care of herself and Carmines a good guy really. Your just going for a drink, it doesn't matter who's there"_

Baird had been moping all afternoon. Barely even said a word to Cole, who struggled to get anything out of him. He decided to go to the bar tonight. Not that he was going to interfere with Sam's "date" if you could call it that. He got himself dressed, he didn't have many clothes but managed to find jeans and a shirt. He was just leaving when Cole came back.

"Hey, what's the occasion? You look smarter than usual"

"No occasion, just going out for a drink that's all" Baird replied.

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone. Why?"

"Are you sure you're not just going to check up on Sam? Heard she was going for a drink with Carmine"

"How did you know that. Not that I give a shit" Baird said trying to sound like he didn't care. He didn't fool his friend for a second.

"Saw Clay on my way back, he told me"

"What did he say?"

"I thought you didn't care. But he just said he was going for a drink with her, that's all so don't worry"

"I'm not worried, why would I be worried" he said defensively.

"Oh, I don't know Baird. Maybe your worried that she might end up with him instead of you"

"What?! I don't care about Sam like that, how many times do I have to say this"

"So you've been moping up here all day because . . ."

"I told you, I was tired"

"I thought you said you were ill"

"I don't have to listen to this, I'm going for a drink" Baird walked out of the room, slightly nudging Cole on purpose as he left.

Cole shouted after him "Do you want me to meet you there later?"

Baird didn't reply. Cole sighed. He wished there was something he could do for his friend, but he knew the best think he could do tonight, was to stay out of his way. He just hoped that Baird didn't have one to many drinks, and do something he may regret.

**Present**

Baird kept an eye on Sam and Carmine with intense jealousy. He caught his eye a few times, giving him an evil glare now and then.

Sam was getting quite bored with Carmine's banter. She wasn't really listening to him, all she could think about was Baird, and why he was here.

" . . . one of the things I like about you Sam"

"What" Sam asked, realising she hadn't really heard a word he said.

"I said, you're a bit like one of the guys"

"Yeah, cos that's what a girl wants to hear" she replied taking mild offence

"No it's a good thing, your not like really girly, I mean you quite tough as well"

"Anya's tough" She said

"Yeah but she's all girly. I guess she's more attractive in an obvious way but you're . . ."

"Not obviously attractive, that's what your saying"

"No, not at all" Carmine realised he wasn't really doing very well here.

Sam thought to her self _"I know exactly what he's trying to say. You not like the other girls. Your not pretty like they are. Not like I ever heard that before. It's not like guys don't like me. I often get there attention. But it's like they look at me like I'm a piece of meat. I'm just how did Carmine put it, a hot girl. Not as flattering as he may think. I wonder if Anya's is referred to as that. I've heard people say she's pretty or beautiful. No ones ever called me that. As girlish as it sounds, I'd love for a man to call me beautiful"_

Carmine kept noticing Baird staring, and it was starting to piss him off.

"Um, I'm gonna just say hi to Baird. See if he's ok"

"Ok" Sam replied. She was a little worried though as she suspected that Baird had given him an evil look earlier.

Carmine walked up to where Baird was sitting.

"Hey Carmine, what can I do for you" Baird said, all innocent.

"You've been giving me evil looks all night, do you have a problem with me, have I done something to piss you off?"

"No not at all. How it going with Sam?"

"None of your business, but it's going well"

"Yeah, it seems like your doing well, boring her to death" Baird said in his usual cocky tone.

"I'll ask you one more time, do you have a problem, cos you can either stop giving us evil looks of just get the hell out" Carmine threatened.

"You can't kick me out, I've a right to be here" Baird protested

"Then stop giving me evil looks, not my fault your jealous"

"I am not jealous, I just think Sam can do better than you"

"What's that supposed to mean" Carmine asked offended.

Sam noticed there raised voices, she couldn't quite here what they were saying but they sure a hell didn't look happy. She kept a close eye on them.

"It means your not good enough for her"

"Oh, and I suppose you think you are?"

"Better than you, Baird said very loudly. That caught Sam's attention and she decided to go over and see what all the fuss was about"

"And how many have you had, I think you should leave, you seem pretty drunk" Carmine said

Baird stood up. "Funny, that sounded like an order, and I don't take orders from you" Baird said poking him in the chest.

Sam saw that allright _"Shit, this is gonna get physical"_

The two were squaring up to one another, they both looked ready for a fight and had got the attention of some of the bar patrons.

Carmine pushed him back. Sam got there just in time

"Ok that's enough you two. I don't know what the hells going on but it stops right now"

Baird didn't realise Sam was right there.

"_Shit, what's she gonna think about me now"_

"I think we should all just leave ok"

"He started it"

"He was staring at me"

Sam sighed, she suddenly felt like a mother of two teenage boys.

"I don't care who started it, it stops before it gets out of hand ok"

"Fine" They both agreed.

They made there way outside in silence. Carmine was still pretty angry about what Baird had said.

"Now, are you gonna tell me what that was all about?" Sam asked

Carmine should have known better but he was pissed at Baird and it had to be said

"Yeah, Baird's pissed at me because I can get a girl and he can't

"_Uh oh" _Sam thought.

Baird didn't hesitate and landed a punch right in Carmine's face, knocking him to the ground. He was pleased he had done that, until he saw the look on Sam's face. She rushed to his aid right away.

"Oh my God, Clay are you ok" She said. She looked at Baird and yelled "What the hell's wrong with you?!

"Sam, I um . . ."

He was speechless at his own actions and he soon wished he hadn't done that. He hated the way Sam looked at him, it was a mix of disgust and fear. She looked at him as if she didn't know him any more.

"I'll be ok. Just keep that ass hole away from me" Carmine had sat up now.

"Sam, I'm . . . ."

"Just go home Baird ok. Just go"

Baird thought that was best. He started to walk away. He looked back and saw Carmine getting to his feet. He was thankful that he hadn't retaliated against him, otherwise it could have got really ugly. When he got back to his room, Cole was fast asleep. He was glad, he certainly didn't want to talk to anyone about tonight's events. He laid down on the bed realising then just how much his head was spinning from the alcohol. He closed his eyes, and all he could see was the look on Sam's face, after he'd punched Carmine. He knew that he'd probably blown it for good now.

"_Probably for the best. She can do a lot better than me"_


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Sam asked?

"Oh yeah, this?" Carmine said, pointing to his black eye "This, I've had much worse than this"

"Still took you down pretty quick though. Thank God he didn't break your nose or something"

"Of course he didn't. He punches like a girl"

"Yeah, sure looked like it" She said sarcasticly.

After Baird had left, Carmine insisted he would be fine, and didn't need to see the doc or anything. Of course he was fine, he'd suffered much worse on the battlefield, they all had. But this was different. It wasn't an enemy attack. It was a friend lashing out, and Sam wanted to know why. Sam was relieved that he just wanted to go back to his room, as she didn't want anyone to see him and start asking questions. But word travels around here, even if no one saw what happened outside, they sure saw Carmine and Baird arguing in the bar. If they saw Carmine with a black eye, they soon put two and two together. She didn't want him getting into trouble. Then she thought

"_Wait, why should I be defending that asshole. Anyway Carmine may want to file a complaint against him. But it's not like they were on duty. Does that matter"_

"Sam, I said are you ok?"

She realised she hadn't been paying attention again. _"Gotta stop doing that"_

"Yeah, I'm fine" She had to ask him what exactly happened. "What the hell happened tonight and I want the truth" She asked

"Ok. I'll tell you what happened" He knew he had to be truthful. He could tell something was going on with her and Baird, he just wasn't sure what. He began recalling the events that led to his black eye. "Ok, so I arrived at the bar, saw Baird and waved. He gave a real viscious look"

Sam listened to his story, remebering certain bits as she was there. But the next part really caught Sam's attention.

"I accused him of being jealous, which he denied. Then he said, that you could do better than me. I said, something like, what you think you good enough? He began to raise his voice saying he was better than me. He was obviosly drunk so I sugessted he should leave. He said something about not taking orders from me, then poked me in the chest. That's when you came over"

Sam didn't know what to think. It did sound like Baird really provoked Carmine, if anything he should have been the one who got punched. She was hoping Carmine's story made Baird seem more innocent, but it just made him sound worse in her mind and her heart sank a little. Then Carmine reminded her of something.

"You know the rest. Maybe if I didn't make that last remark before he punched me, he woudn't have done it"

"Yeah, what did you say again"

"I said he was pissed at me cos I could get a girl, and he couldn't" He sighed. Saying it again made him realise what a cheap shot it was. "Kind of a cheap shot I guess"

"Still, I don't think you desereved a punch for that"

"Maybe not Sam, but I think he's been pissed off since he saw us together the other day"

"We were just talking" Sam pointed out.

"Were we Sam? From what I recall, you were being very, flirty"

Sam knew she had to be honset about that. _"Ok Sam, time to come clean about that" _She thought.

"Ok. Heres the thing about that"

"Ok, go on"

"Well, and don't be to offended by this. I was flirting with you, but . . ."

"But what?"

Sam was embarresessed to admit why she had acted that way, and it would also mean admitting her feelings for Baird. But she had to be honest with him.

"I acted the way I did because, I wanted to make Baird jealous" Sam said, shamefully

"So, that was your plan"

"No, I didn't plan it, I did it on impulse. I hope you don't think I was . . ."

"What, using me? Well, you kind of were"

"Hey, I never said it was a date" Sam protested.

"Yeah but you didn't say it wasn't, and kind of lead me on"

Sam felt worse than she already did. She'd not only caused a fight, she'd hurt Clays feelings and got him punched as well.

"This is all my fault"

Carmine knew how bad she felt, so he wasn't gonna give her a hard time.

"It's ok Sam. It's pretty obvious what's happened.

"It is?"

"Of course. Your attempt to make Baird jealous worked, a little to well. He was jealous of you and me on a, date" He said air quoting the word date. "He was jealous Sam. That's why he got so wound up"

"If he feels that way, why can't he just tell me"

Carmine let out a small chuckle

"What's so funny" she asked questioning his amusment

"Well, same reason that you haven't spoken to him. Your stubborn"

" Hey, I am not stubborn!" Sam said, offended by his remark.

"Yeah you are and so is he. In fact, you two are perfect for each other"

"Yeah, well I don't know if I want anything to do with him after the way he behaved tonight" It hurt Sam to say those words, but it was true

"Oh come on Sam. He's not the first man who's punched another guy over a girl before. I know I have"

"Yeah?"

"Yep. Years ago, me and Antony liked the same girl"

"Antony, your brother" She asked

"Yeah. God, it was so long ago I can't even remember her name. All I remember is that I punched Antony because he wouldn't back off. Turns out, she wasn't even interested in either of us. But, we made up like brothers do. He was pissed at me first, just like I'm pretty pissed at Baird right now. But I'm sure we'll make up as well"

Sam knew it was hard for him to talk about his lost brothers so she apreciated that. He continued.

"When they were gone, the army became my family. The people I fight beside, they're my brothers now. I've already lost Dom. I don't want to lose someone else over a stupid fight"

Sam really thought about what he said. Baird did desereve a second chance. Sure he had a violent outbusrt, but that was his way of 'defending her honour' or some crap like that.

"Well, I guess you are a glass half full kind of guy after all"

"Yeah, I guess I am" he replied. "Hey, you really should talk to Baird"

"Yeah. I know. But right now I just wanna go to bed I think. Best to let him sleep on it"

Sam went to leave the room, before saying goodbye she felt she owed him full apology

"I'll catch up with you tomorrow Sam"

"Yeah. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. For everything"

"No worries Sam"

She was about to leave when she remembered something

"Oh, about Baird, were you gonna do anything about him, like report him or . . ."

"Don't worry Sam" He interupted. "I'm not gonna make a complaint or anything. Word will probably spread though, but I won't make a big deal out of this"

Sam smiled, knowing he was really doing that for her, not Baird. "Thankyou" was all she needed to say. He nodded at her before she exited the room. She did contemplate seeing Baird tonight, but she thought it probably was better off leaving it till the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Baird's body clock woke him up at 5am the next day, as it always did. It took a few seconds, but he suddenly remembered the events from last night.

"_What the hell got into me" _He thought to himself as he sat up. His headache soon answered that question for him. He didn't drink very often but he definitely felt the after affects today. He was about to get up and start the day, but that would mean facing Carmine and Sam at some point.

"_Shit, Sam" _He thought. He remembered the way she looked at him last night. _"She probably hates me now. Even more than she did anyway. What's the point in getting up today? If anyone asks, I'll just say I'm ill"_

An hour went by but he didn't really sleep. He heard Cole get up, but didn't speak to him.

"Hey Baird. You awake?"

Baird put on his best groggy voice and said

"Mmm, what time is it?"

"6am, rise and shine baby!"

There were times when he hated Cole's optimism.

"Nah, not today. I feel like crap"

"Really? How much did you have last night"

"This has nothing to do with last night, I'm just . . ."

"Hungover? Or did something happen at the bar last night?"

"No. Why, did you hear something" He asked trying not to sound bothered.

"No, why. Should I have done?" Cole asked

Baird realised he was digging himself into a hole he may not be able to get out of.

"No, I just went for a drink that's all"

Cole knew there must have been more to it than that, and Baird hadn't been acting like his usual self lately. He knew he wasn't going to get much out of him today.

"Ok, whatever you say. I'll just let you have some alone time today. Maybe you can take a bubble bath and paint your toenails"

Cole's sense of humour just wasn't going to do it today. Baird didn't really respond. Usually he would give some kind of smart ass comeback to what Cole had said. But he just turned around and pulled the covers over his head like an angry teenager.

Cole left soon after that to get some breakfast. He went down to the cafeteria and grabbed himself a cup of coffee. He took a seat, slowly sipping his coffee. He was worried about Baird. In the 18 years he'd known him, he'd never seen him act this way. He knew him better than most people did but still, he didn't know what to do about him.

"_There must be something I can do. Maybe I can talk to Sam. I wonder what happened last night I hope Baird didn't do something stupid" _Just as he had that thought, he noticed Carmine come in and get himself some food. He also noticed a nasty looking black eye as well. _"Oh shit, Damon, what did you do" _He thought to himself. He waited for Carmine to take a seat, then went over to join him.

"Damn, looks like someone had a rough night. What happened, did Sam punch you for getting to friendly" Cole joked, but at the same time thought that could be a possibility.

"I wouldn't pout it past her. Nah, just some random ex stranded guy. He'd had one to many and still had a grudge against anyone in the Cog." Carmine lied. "If you think this is bad, you should see him"

Cole wasn't convinced this was true.

"So, did you see Baird last night? He said he was going to the bar"

"Um yeah, as a matter of fact I did. He spent most of the evening alone though"

"Yeah, that sounds like him. So how did your date go?"

"It wasn't really a date. Just two friends having a drink that's all. Besides, she's not interested in me that way" Carmine said, hoping not to invite any further questions.

Cole knew what he had to ask he didn't beat around the bush.

"Ok, I need to know, was Baird the one who gave you that black eye?"

"_shit, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen" _Carmine thought.

"What makes you think that. I told you it was. . ." He sighed, and decided to tell the truth. He trusted Cole. "Ok, yes. It was him"

Cole wanted to go back right now and confront Baird about what he'd done. But he thought he'd hear the full story.

"So, what happened?" Cole asked.

Carmine told him the whole story. It didn't sound like Baird to do something like that and it certainly didn't sound like Carmine provoked him enough. He'd certainly hit a nerve though.

"Sam spoke to me afterwards" Carmine continued

"Oh yeah, what did she have to say?"

"Um, a lot of stuff but I don't want to betray her confidence"

"I understand" Cole respected that, but could almost guess what she may have said.

"I'd appreciate it if this didn't go any further" Carmine asked

"No problem, and if Baird asks, I'll tell him that I really interrogated you"

"If Baird asked what?" Marcus seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

"You trying to give us a heart attack Marcus?" Cole said

Marcus sat down opposite them.

"You gonna tell me what you were talking about?" He asked.

Cole and Carmine exchanged glances.

"If you don't wanna tell me, I can just go and talk to Baird"

Cole didn't want that for Baird. Not today.

"Ok we'll tell you" Cole said. Carmine shook his head at him, stopping when Marcus glanced at him, thinking he hadn't seen the gesture.

They both told him the whole story.

"_Sam and Baird are gonna kill me" _Carmine thought.

Marcus listened to their story in silence. When they'd finished he thought for a moment before speaking.

"The whole thing sounds pretty stupid to me. You know what needs to be done?"

Cole and Carmine just shrugged.

"Baird needs to apologize to you" He said pointing a finger to Carmine. Sam and Baird need to kiss and make up, and me? I need to get some new friends that behave like adults.

Cole chuckled at his last remark. "Easier said than done. Baird's got way to much pride to apologize"

"Well, I guess I need to have a little word with him then"

Carmine could only think he maybe should have kept his mouth shut about everything.

Sam had been staring at the ceiling for a while. She wanted to get up and go and find Baird, but she had no idea what to say to him. She wasn't even sure if she'd forgiven him yet.

"_No use my lying here all day"_

She got herself up and dressed and went to look for him. She started by knocking on his door, that was first logical choice. There was no answer. She guessed he was either asleep, which as unlike as he was usually up early, or maybe eating breakfast. She made her way to the cafeteria but could only see Cole, Marcus and Carmine in there.

"_This can't be good, I hope Carmine hasn't said anything. They haven't seen me yet. Maybe I can . ."_

"Hi Sam" Anya startled her. "You ok, why so jumpy"  
"Yes I'm fine"

They'd all seen her now.

"You here to get some food" Anya asked

Food did sound good. She could find Baird in a bit. Sam and Anya sat down with the others.

"Hey Anya" Cole asked, "You seen Baird on your travels. He wasn't feeling well, last time I saw him he was still in bed"

"No, I haven't seen him"

"_Probably was in his room" _Sam thought. _"Maybe I'll try his room again"_

Sam excused herself and left the table. She couldn't put it off any more, she needed to talk to Baird, even if it wasn't the best time. She made her way to his room, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Baird? I know you're in there. Baird. We really should talk"

There was no response. She just had to keep trying so she kept knocking and trying to persuade him to let her in.

"Fine. I'll just stay here" She said, sitting with her back against the door. "You'll have to come out of their eventually"

"_What the hell does she want" _Baird thought to himself. _"Probably wants to bitch about last night Probably wants to defend Carmine yeah. I bet that's who she spent last night with"_ That thought broke his heart a little.

Sam spoke again, this time in a softer tone

"I really want to talk to you. Please Baird. Look, I'm not angry at you ok. I just want to talk"

"_Why should I let her in. Probably just wants to tell me that her and Carmine are an item now. First she falls for Dom, and now for, him? I guess I'll never be good enough for anyone. My parents were right. Probably for the best though. She'll be a lot happier I'm sure"_

Sam was still talking, he hadn't fully been paying attention.

"Baird please. I'm, worried about you"

She sounded genuinely concerned. She just wanted to see he was ok. He decided he owed her at least that. Sam had almost given up, when the sound of the door unlocking made her jump. She got up and he opened the door. He didn't look like his normal self at all. He looked tired and she could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. It saddened her to see him like this.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"He didn't say anything, just went back into the room, leaving the door open. Sam took that as a yes. She followed him in. He gestured her to take a seat on the bed while he remained standing.

"So are you ok"

He just shrugged.

"You look like you could eat something. I can go get you some food if you . . ."

"What do you want Sam?" Baird asked cutting her off.

Sam was at a loss for words. She didn't know where to begin. She thought she'd start by talking about last night

"About last night I just wanted to say, I'm not angry. Well, I was to start with. Then I began to realise why you did what you did"

"_Shit, does she know. Has she guessed how I feel about her" _Baird didn't want this. Well, he did want if for himself. More than anything. But not for her. She was too good for him, and sooner or later she'd realise it. Better to realise it now than to be hurt later he thought.

"Oh, and whys that"

"Because . . um . ." She couldn't bring herself to say it "_Maybe I'm wrong about this whole thing"_

_"Ok lets just end this now"_ Baird decided

"Sam, I don't know what end of what stick you've got hold of. All that happened last night is I had one too many, and took my anger out on the nearest person"

"But why were you so angry"

"End of a long war, kinda leaves you a bit, agitated"

"But what about everything you said to Carmine about him not begin good enough for me?"

"I was just being a jerk Sam. Cos that's who I am ok"

Sam didn't believe that. What kind of game is he playing. Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe I was wrong about his.

"Anything else you wanted Sam"

She had to ask him.

"So, you weren't jealous of Clay cos he was out with me"

"_Of course I was Sam, you should be with me" _is what he wanted to say.

"Yeah, don't flatter yourself Sam, I'm not that desperate" _"That ought a do it"_

That really hurt. Whether he was being honest or not, it still hurt. She'd been repressing a lot of emotion lately, but felt like it was all about to some out now. She tried to fight back the tears but a few escaped.

"Fine" She snapped. "Just when I think I've got you figured out, I realise that you may not be such a jerk after all. But I was wrong. You really are and I don't think you'll ever change"

It was hard to hear those words from the person he wonted to be with more than anything. But she was right and he knew it. He looked at her, her tears obvious now. He couldn't show any weakness now. He fought the urge to pull her into his arms. _"She's better off without me" _He kept repeating in his head.

"No, you're right Sam. I probably won't"

He got up and opened the door, making it very obvious that he wanted her to leave. She took the hint and got up. Just as she left she said to him

"Oh, and just in case you were wondering, me and Clay, are not an item and never will be"

"And I'm supposed to care about that" He lied "Was Clay your second choice, you know, after Dom" He immediately regretted saying his name  
Sam lost it at that point. She couldn't hold back any longer

"NO! Dom was never my first choice Baird" She snapped. "YOU WERE!"  
Baird was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"Sam. . I. I had no idea . . ."  
"No, of course you didn't, you've got your head up you ass all the time! It was always you Baird. I got distracted by Dom. I guess I couldn't handle the fact that I had feelings for you, so I focused my attention on him. I still cared for him, he was a dear friend and I miss him everyday. But you! You were always my first choice"

Baird was completely dumbfounded. He couldn't believe she'd felt this way all this time. But It made no difference to his decision. He still wasn't good enough for her. He never understood this until now, but now he realised what it means to love someone enough to let them go.

"Oh for God sake, say something!"

Baird stuck with his decision.

"I'm sorry Sam. I guess I just don't feel the same" It hurt to say it but it was for the best. _"It's for the best" _He reassured him self.

Sam didn't even bother to fight her tears back any more.  
"Well, I guess I have nothing more to say to you" she then walked away without looking back. It was painful watching her leave. When she was out of sight, he went back inside, and collapsed on the bed. He wondered if he'd made the right choice.

"_What have I done?"_


	13. Chapter 13

Sam passed Anya on the way back to her room. It was obvious she was very upset, Anya could see the tears on her face.

"Sam, what happened?" she asked. Sam ignored her walking straight past. Anya gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Just leave me alone, I'm fine ok" Sam said shrugging her off. Anya followed her, wanting to make sure her friend was going to be ok.

"Sam. Sam wait a minute" She went after her. "You don't seem ok"

"_What did you do Baird" _Anya guessed it must be something to do with him.

"I said I'm fine just leave me alone!"

"Don't you want to talk about it? Anya offered.

"There's nothing to talk about"

Sam got to her room with Anya still following her, went in and slammed the door and locked it. Anya kept knocking on the door but Sam just told her to go away. In the end she gave up.

"Ok Sam. I'm gonna go now. But if you need anything then come and find me. Ok?"

Sam didn't respond but she knew that she'd heard her. Anya debated whether to tell Marcus what she'd just witnessed.

Back in her room, Sam was lying on her bed sobbing into her pillow.

"_Why did I have to pour my heart out like that? I'm such an idiot" _Sam regretted everything she'd said to Baird. But she was so sure that he felt the same.

"_I guess I was wrong. Damn it, why did all these feelings have to come back when I'd forgotten about them. And why did they come back when Baird was being a jerk to me all the time. I must be really messed up"_

Sam laid there for a while, her tears lessening now but her heart broken. She wouldn't be able to face Baird ever again after this.

"_Why does this hurt so much. Forget about him, he's an ass hole. Only cares about himself"  
_Deep down though she knew that wasn't true though.

Anya went back to find Marcus and talk to him. She wanted to keep him in the loop but without knowing what Baird had said to Sam, she didn't really know what to tell him. She found him in the cafeteria where she left him, talking to Cole and Carmine. Marcus caught her glance and could tell she looked worried about something. Leaving the table he was sitting at, he went up to see if she was ok.

"Everything ok?" He asked

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be"

"Because I know that look. Has something happened?"

She sighed, knowing she couldn't keep stuff from him. "Ok, I saw Sam a moment ago. She looked really upset"

"How upset?" he asked

"Well, she was rushing back to her room, and she was crying. She insisted she was ok"

"God damn it, what did Baird do this time, where is he?" Marcus said angrily.

"Calm down, we don't know the full story, maybe Baird didn't upset her"

"Oh of course he did, who else would at this time. You know this is exactly, why I didn't want to get involved in all of this. It's like dealing with a couple of teenagers. Why can't they just be honest about their feelings for each other"

Anya couldn't help but think _"Like you were honest with me all those years"_

Marcus could tell she was thinking about something.

"It's nothing like you and me" he remarked, knowing what she was thinking.

"_Damn, he's intuitive" _She thought to herself. "I know. But Baird just has trouble expressing his feelings. Like someone else, I know"

"Yeah yeah ok I know I'm not exactly Mr sensitive. But at least I admitted I had feelings for you" he pointed out.

Anya smiled. But she really wanted to sort Baird and Sam out, she just didn't know how.

"Maybe I can talk some sense into him, Marcus offered.

"Oh I don't know if that's a good idea Marcus" Anya protested

"I'm not gonna get angry at him. I just think that he'll listen to me that's all"

"Baird doesn't really listen to anyone. You can try though, But I wanna talk to Sam first to see what happened" Anya said.

"Ok. But do it soon. I'm fed up with the both of them"

Anya nodded, wondering what to say to Sam. If she would let her in of course.

Sam had fallen asleep, but was woken with a knock at the door. She ignored it first but they knocked again.

"If that's you Baird then you can piss off!" She shouted angrily.

"No, it's Anya" Sam had already answered one of her questions by that response.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly.

Sam didn't respond right away. She didn't really want to talk to anyone, but Anya was always very understanding"

"Yeah, just give me a moment" Sam said

Anya waited while she let her in. When she opened the door, she certainly didn't look her normal self. She'd obviously been crying although her tears had dried. Sam sat back on the bed and gestured to the chair by the bed. Anya sat down.

"So. What happened" She said gently.

Sam didn't really have much to say, so she kept it short.

"I told him how I felt about him, and he basically told me he wasn't interested"

Anya was confused, especially after what Baird had confessed to her before about his feelings for Sam.

"He wasn't? Well what did he say" she asked.

"He said he didn't feel the same as I did" Sam said, almost tearing up again.

"_What do I do? Do I tell her what Baird said? Will it mess things up?"_

Anya realised that she hadn't replied. "I'm sorry Sam. I don't know what to say. But, how do you feel about him exactly?"

"I must be insane, but . ." she paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm in love with that blonde smart ass" It felt good to finally say it out loud.

Anya wasn't expecting that. She knew Sam obviously cared for Baird but didn't realise that she loved him.

"And, did you tell him that?"

"I didn't use the L word no. But I think he got the gist"

" You know, Marcus was never really vocal about his feelings for me. Not for a while anyway" Anya said, trying to relate to her.

"Yeah, but at least you knew there was something there. He didn't turn you down completely"

"True. But I still didn't know what I meant to him, and it drove me crazy" She sighed knowing she'd regret the next thing she was going to say "Sam, I need to tell you something. I spoke to Baird the other day, about you. He admitted to me, that he did have feelings for you and he was going to talk to you about them"

Sam almost didn't believe her. But she knew Anya wouldn't lie about this.

"He . .he really said that" Sam asked hopefully

"Yeah. He really did"

Sam smiled, but it soon faded when she remembered what Baird had said.

"So, why did he say all that stuff about how he didn't feel the same.

"Because he's scared Sam. He didn't exactly admit that, but it's obvious"

"And when I revealed my feelings to him, I probably scared him off even more" Sam feared.

Anya wasn't really sure what else to say to her. But she continued to give the best advice she could give.

"Sam, you have to talk to him again. You can tell him that you know how he feels, that might make it easier to be honest for you. If you don't talk to him, you could end up regretting it"

Sam knew that she was right.

"Thanks Anya. For listening to me, I really appreciate it, and if there's anything I can do for you, you only have to ask" Sam offered.

"It's ok. Actually, there is one thing you can do for me"

"Sure, anything you want" Sam replied.

"Talk to Baird, and do it soon" Anya asked.

"I was afraid you'd say that"

Anya got up to leave, she knew Sam had some thinking to do.

"Are you gonna be ok?" She asked.

Sam smiled. "Yeah. I think I'll be fine. If Baird pulls his head out of his arse that is.

* * *

**Not a really long chapter but I wanted to update. I promise I will bring this to a conclusion very soon. Thanks for everyone who had reviewed or followed this and I promise not to keep you hanging much longer.**


	14. Chapter 14

Baird didn't know how long he'd been lying there staring at the ceiling. He kept replaying the conversation he'd had with Sam, over and over in his head. He still couldn't believe what she'd said to him.

"_I was always her first choice. Me. What do I have to offer. Dom would have been a much better choice for her, so why me"_

He still couldn't get his head round that and didn't really know how to react when she told him.

"_Maybe I can still fix this. No, after what I said to her, she'll probably never want to talk to me again. No, this is what was meant to happen. She deserves happiness with someone who deserves her. Not me ..."_

Baird was startled when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Baird, are you in there" Marcus said in his gruff voice.

"_Shit, what the hell does he want"_

"Yeah. But I'm a little busy right now" He lied

Marcus didn't like to beat around the bush so he got straight to the point "I just spoke to Anya, she saw Sam earlier, said she was pretty upset. Something happen between you two?"

"Not really any of your business is it" Baird really didn't want to talk to him at the best of times, but certainly not now.

"It is if it affects the team" Marcus said, getting frustrated now.

Baird sighed to himself, knowing that he'd better let him in, rather than have this rather akeward conversation through the door. He let Marcus in, preparing to be yelled at, but Marcus didn't yell he simply asked,

"So, what happened"

Baird decided it was best to be honest with Marcus, he could usually tell when people were lying. So Baird told him exactly what had happened, ommitting the details about his real feelings though.

Marcus listened to his story, and when he'd finished, he didn't say anything to start with, he was just silent.

"_I hate it when he does this" _Baird thought to himself _"Was he even listening"_

After a few minutes of silence, Marcus spoke.

"And that's how you really feel about her?"

"Yeah, of course" Baird said unconvincingly.

"Well, I don't buy that for a second. You know what I think? I think your scared"

"Scared? Why would I be scared"

"Your scared about messing things up. So it's easier for you to not get involved"

"_Damn, he's like a mind reader. No use denying what he already knows"_

"Ok, maybe you're right" Baird admitted.

"Of course I'm right. But if you don't give it a chance, you'll never know"

"So, you don't think I would mess this up?"

"Oh no, I'm sure you will. But that doesn't mean the relationship has to end. All couples have problems, they all fight. What are you so afraid of"

Baird didn't answer at first even though he knew the answer.

"Well, it's a simple question Baird. Why are you so afraid to pursue this"

"Because I'm not good enough Ok!" Baird snapped, not meaning to. "She deserves much better than me. Look, I don't expect you to understand that"

Marcus's expression changed, to one of sympathy, and even understanding.

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

"Because you don't know what it's like to not feel good enough for someone" Baird assumed anyway.

"You think I don't know what that's like Baird?"

"Of course not. Your Marcus Fenix. War hero with a famous wealthy father. You were even in prison, and people still see you as a hero, and to top it off, you've had a beautiful woman for goodness knows how long" Baird regretted some of what he'd said, but it was the truth all the same.

"If you must know, I've always felt that Anya was way to good for me. I've always thought she could do better. I even thought about breaking things off with her in the past, so she could find a man she really deserves. So don't assume that I don't understand" Marcus's tone was sounding a little more angry now. "I'm so glad I decided to stay with her though. If I'd left her, then I would have regretted it for the rest of my life. And If you don't tell Sam your true feelings, then you will end up regretting it. Trust me"

Baird knew he was right.

"Well, maybe I'll leave it for a bit, I mean I wasn't exactly pleasant to her when she told me how she felt"

"No Baird. Don't leave it. Do it before it's too late. If not, she'll meet someone else"

"Well, if she does, then I'll be happy for her"

"Bullshit! You were so jealous when she was talking to Carmine, he ended up with a black eye!"

"Hey, I was provoked, it wasn't entirly my . . . ."

"I don't care" Marcus said cutting him off. "I'm so tired of this whole thing. So you need to fix this. Soon"

"You can't make me"

"Yes I can, I'm still you're Sargent remember"

"Doesn't mean you can give me orders about my personal life. And why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because I do care Baird. I care about everyone, you and Sam included. And it wouldn't kill me to see you happy, for a change. So for your own good, go and find Sam, and tell her how you feel"

Baird just nodded, Marcus could only hope what he'd said had sunk in.

"You know what you have to do Baird" Marcus said, just before exiting the room, leaving Baird alone with his thoughts.

Sam needed a walk to clear her head.

"_Good thing we're near the ocean" _

She made her way down to the beach for some peace and quiet so she could think. It was dark out now. Sam couldn't help but notice how beautiful the moonlight looked, reflected in the ocean. She tried to remember the last time she noticed something like that, after fighting for so many years. It was a clear night, and she gazed up at the stars, the only thing she could hear were the crashing of the waves on the shore. She began to think about everything that had happened today.

"_Why did he give me the brush off when he feels the same way. Did he change his mind? Did I do something wrong. Is there someone else?" _

She heard someone approaching. _"Oh great, all I wanted was some time alone"_

She turned around to see Baird walking towards her.

"What do you want" Sam said, still angry at him for what he'd said earlier, and her desire to talk to him about how he really felt, faded when she saw him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Sam"

"I have nothing to say to you Baird"

"Sam, please. I need to talk to you" he pleaded.

"What could you possibly want to say to me Baird? I poured my heart out to you and you stomped all over it. I mean, you didn't even let me down gently. You could have at least . . . ."

"Sam, stop please. You don't understand"

"Oh I understand completely Baird, I'm just not good enough for you"

Baird was saddened to hear that she actually thought that, and he was the one who made her think that.

"No Sam you really don't understand"

"Ok, explain then"

He took a deep breath and prepared himself to say what he'd wanted to say for so long.

"Sam. The reason I didn't return you feelings is not because I didn't want to be with you"

Sam looked surprised and confused. She actually felt hopeful for a split second. Maybe Anya was right.

"Then why did you say those things" she asked

"_Ok, time for the truth to come out"_

"Sam. I don't want to hurt you, and I wouldn't be able to if we weren't together. I said what I said because, you deserve so much better than me. I could never give you what you really deserve"

Sam could tell by the look in his eyes that he was being genuine.

He continued "So, you thought that I felt you weren't good enough for me, but the truth is, I'm not good enough for you, Sam" He lowered his head and looked at the floor, not wanting to meet her gaze.

Sam didn't care if he didn't feel good enough. She still wanted to be with him despite what had happened, especially now she had an explanation for it all. He looked up at her for a second, then turned his back.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I was trying to do what I thought was best for you. I didn't mean to hurt you in the process. I hope that one day you can forgive me and we can be friends" Baird had completely lost the nerve to tell her his feelings again.

Sam didn't really know what to say, so she just went with it.

"Baird. You're a complete idiot you know that" Sam said.

"I know" Baird said. He then felt her hand on his back that he wasn't expecting.

"But, despite everything, I still want to be with you"

Baird turned around making sure he'd heard right, and right now, he could only seem to form one word.

"What?" he said.

"I said, I still want to be with you" Sam said with a small hopeful smile.

Baird knew he couldn't blow it with her this time

"For real?" Baird asked, still finding it hard to believe this was happening

Sam moved a step closer to him, gently putting her arms around his neck. She smiled at the confused look on his face.

"Yeah. For real" She whispered.

He relaxed a little as she said those words, and looked into her brown eyes.

"Sam I . . don't know what to say?"

Sam moved one of her hands, resting it on his chest before bringing it up to touch his cheek. Baird put his own hand over hers. He rested his forehead against hers and gently caressed her cheek.

"I love you Sam" He said softly

Sam smiled, as a single tear slid down her cheek. He gently wiped it away.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah I do. I really, REALLY do"

She smiled and looked into his blue eyes, filled with pure sincerity and love. She closed her eyes as

their lips met for the first time. After they broke apart, they smiled at each other. She'd never really seen him smile before, she'd only seen him wear that arrogant smirk all the time. But he was actually smiling. He was happy.

"I love you to" she said, failing to hold back the tears in her eyes.

He pulled her close again, just to hold her in his arms, and heard her sigh with happiness. Any other worries they both had faded away.

"Baird?"

"Sam, I think it's about time you started calling me Damon"

"Ok Damon. Lets go home"

"Not much of a home though" Baird said. "But, anywhere is home now, as long as I'm with you"

"Oh Damon, you're such a softy" Sam said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone"

"It's ok, your secrets safe with me" she promised.

They began walking back hand in hand. Baird didn't even care if anyone saw them. He wasn't going to hide this from anyone. They walked back to his room, and Baird gave her a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight Sam" he said

Sam smiled at him. "Aren't you gonna invite me in" She asked.

"Um . . I didn't know if you . . um wanted to. . ."

Sam entered the room before him "C'mere you" She said, gently pulling him in and closing the door.

* * *

**Yes, it does end there, otherwise I would have to change the rating. I probably will do one more follow up chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and thanks again for the reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Really short and sweet mushy follow up to this story. If you don't like sweet mushy stuff then you won't like this. But hopefully you do so enjoy!**

* * *

**One Month later**

Baird laid awake, watching Sam as she slept sweetly beside him. It was early in the morning and the sun was streaming through a small gap in the curtains. The light hurt his eyes a bit but he didn't mind, not with his beautiful girlfriend laying beside him. _"Girlfriend, that still sound's strange" _he thought to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had an actual 'girlfriend'. With the war lasting so long, he hadn't really had the time for relationships. Maybe the odd fling or one night stand here or there. But this was serious. He loved Sam with all his heart and he still felt like he didn't really deserve her. He often said to her "I don't deserve you" but she always told him to shut up and stop being an idiot. It was only a few months ago that he saw her as someone completely unattainable. Not just because he thought she was too good for him, but because he was convinced that she was in love with Dom. When he found out that he was the one Sam had feelings, for he was shocked to say the least. He just wished that he'd handled it better, even though it worked out in the end. He carried on watching her sleep, as he often did, sometimes finding it hard to believe she was really there. Like it was just a wonderful dream and he'd soon wake up to his old, shitty existence. But there she was looking so beautiful in the morning light. He reached over to gently stroke her face, his heart melting a little when she smiled softly in her sleep. She had made such a difference in his life. He was still the same old sarcastic Baird most of the time. But he was definitely a bit nicer to people and more tolerant. He'd even made more friends since he'd been with Sam. He moved closer to her side and put one arm around her, gently resting it on her waist. He gently kissed her forehead and rested his head on the pillow next to hers. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, thinking about the time they'd first got together.

**One month earlier**

Sam laid with her head resting on Baird's shoulder and her hand in his, resting on his chest. The covers were loosely wrapped around them both. After they confessed their love for each other, they hadn't wasted much time. They'd waited for so long and wanted to show each other just how much they meant to one another. Baird shifted his body to one side and pulled her close into his arms. She snuggled into his chest letting out a long sigh.

"I love you so much" he said as he stroked his fingers through her hair.

Sam smiled, head still buried in his chest and replied "I love you to"

"I . .I'm so sorry Sam"

She looked up at him. "Why" she asked.

"For being an idiot. I should've told you how I felt, instead of playing all those stupid games"

Sam smiled at him "It's ok Damon"  
"No it's not ok, you didn't deserve all of that" he said as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Well, it wasn't just you playing silly games"

"Ok. What do you mean?" he asked

Sam wanted to start their relationship as she intended to go on, with honesty.

"Well, I may be partly to blame. When you were jealous because you thought there was something going on between me and Carmine . ."

"Yeah, go on"

"Well, I intentionally flirted with him, knowing that you could see us. I guess I way being immature" she admittted sheepeshly.  
"Sam, if you were trying to make me jealous, it definetly worked"

"Yeah?" she said

"Of course. Why do you think I punched the guy. I still feel bad about that you know"

"Well, you did apologise at least. You did . . apologise right?" she asked

"Of course I did. I'm not a complete asshole you know" he said with his typical smirk that Sam loved.

"And you're sure about that?"

"Of course. Won you over didn't I" he said pulling her close once again.

Sam smiled and closed her eyes. She actually felt happy, something she hadn't felt for so long. Longer than she could remember. Now the war was over she could actually think about builing a life with someone. Who'd have thought that someone would be Damon Baird of all people. She certainly didn't, especially with the way he'd been acting lately. All because he felt that he didn't deserve to be with her. It saddened her that he felt that way, she would just have to show him that he was wrong about that.

"Sam, you still awake" he whispered softly.

"Yeah, I'm still awake"

He gave looked at her and said "I really don't deserve you"

"Don't be silly, of course you do" she said before kissing him softly. She rested her head agaisnt his chest closing her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. Baird stayed awake for some time that night. He was afraid of going to sleep in case this was all a dream. But eventually he couldn't keep himself awake any longer. He fell asleep feeling happier than he'd ever felt with the woman he loved in his arms.


End file.
